marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Buck Saves the Day
|image = |caption = When Al, Steve, Bud and the other neighborhood kids get stranded in the woods, he comes up with a "brainstorm" idea -- give Buck a note -- so he can take it home to the girls (which backfires) in "Buck Saves The Day" in Season 4 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 4 |episode = 3 |overall = 60 |network = FOX |production = 4.03 |imdb = tt0642234 |guests = Aeryk Egan Michael Faustino Lana Schwab Charlotte Crossley |airdate = September 24, 1989 |writers = Marcy Vosburgh & Sandy Sprung |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Dead Men Don't Do Aerobics" |next = "Tooth or Consequences" }} is the third episode of season 4 of Married...With Children, also the 60th overall series episode. The episode originally aired on FOX on September 24, 1989. Directed by Gerry Cohen, the episode was written by Marcy Vosburgh and Sandy Sprung. Synopsis To earn money for a concert, Bud rents out Al as a professional woodsman (Al "Danno" Bundy) who takes the neighborhood kids (and Steve and Bud) on a camping trip. They all have a miserable time there and put all their hopes on Buck to save them. Meanwhile, Kelly earns money for the same concert by fleecing Peggy's friends at poker. Michael Faustino guests. Storyline Kelly and Bud need to raise money for concert tickets for themselves, so Bud sells Al as a camping guide, and Kelly cheats at a poker game with Peggy's friends. With Steve and Bud along for the ride, Al has to take a bunch of kids camping and they end up stranded in the woods and only Buck can save them. Recurring cast/Guest stars Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Aeryk Egan as Victor *Michael Faustino as Joey *Lana Schwab as Fern *Charlotte Crossley as Louise Trivia *Michael Faustino, the brother of David Faustino appears in this episode as Joey, one of the neighborhood kids that goes on the camping trip *The song Steve sings after Al tells his scary story is the traditional English folk song "Greensleeves" *When Al talks about not wanting to go camping with the neighborhood kids, he tell Peg that he would "...rather watch Roseanne Barr do a striptease...", referring to the comedienne/actress best known for her ABC sitcom, Roseanne. She was originally offered the role of Peggy Bundy but turned it down. *Al's nickname "Dan'l" is a reference on the politician and wilderness guide Daniel Boone. *The song Steve sings while Al tries to start a fire is "(Ghost) Riders in the Sky: A Cowboy Legend". *The song that plays as Buck runs through the forest is the Lassie opening theme song. *During the ending the credits, a still frame of Al and the campers sitting in the dark at the campsite is shown instead of Al and Peg sitting on the couch. *While this episode shows Peg playing poker with her friends, Al can be seen playing poker with his friends in "The Poker Game". Goofs *When Al leaves with Steve, Bud and the neighborhood kids, he is wearing a short sleeve blue shirt and brown slacks. Yet, when they all arrive at the campsite, Al is now wearing a long sleeve plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. Everyone else is still in the same clothing. *Towards nightfall, Al has a jacket and Bud has a red hoodie, even though they rushed out of the house and didn't pack anything for the trip. *Buck somehow is at the campsite and sitting next to Al, just as he decides to use Buck to get help. Yet, Buck wasn't home at the beginning of the episode nor he didn't leave the house with Al and the others. External Links * *''Buck Saves the Day'' on Bundyology *''Buck Saves the Day - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#61 Buck Saves the Day'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4